In Control
by PlentyOfFun
Summary: Hinata is always the calm, collective, and very shy girl… at least outside of the bedroom she is. One-Shot Lemon !


A/N : I've been on for a while now.. Usually here reading and reviewing tons of stories *~* So.. I figure I write something just for the hell of it xD I.. just randomly came up with this story on the spot so… don't judge me T_T Lots of OOCness btw !

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

--

Summary: Hinata is always the calm, collective, and very shy girl… at least outside of the bedroom she is.

--

In Control

"Hin…Hinata!" Naruto moans towards his girlfriend whose currently busy pleasuring him down there. Gripping the blankets, he looks down at the amazing job being done to him.

Using both hands and her mouth, she licks, sucks, and pumps in many ways possible all at once. She looks up and smirks lightly as she lifts herself up. "Naruto-Kunnn…" She coos and sends one finger to massage his manhood, watching him shiver.

"Hinata-Chan…" He breathes out, already feeling the pressure down there build up. Sensing that he was almost going to reach his big 'O', she stops what she was doing completely. Much to his disappointment, he looks down to see what happened to only see his girlfriend give him a small smile and crawl up to his body. She gently pushes his head back down to deeply kiss him with eyes closed.

--

"_I DO HAVE A SEX LIFE THANK-YOU-VERY-MUCH!"_

"_Tsk, hard to believe."_

"_WHAT?! ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY MANHOOD?!"_

"_NARUTO! Can you not scream so loud?! We're out in public you know!" Sakura yells back whacking Naruto on the head._

"_OWW! But… Sakura-chan… Teme is questioning my manhood!" He screams and points at the smirking ninja whose arm is around Sakura's waist._

"_At least I have a manhood, Dobe."_

"_I do so…"_

"_Lier."_

"_Can you please both stop?"_

"…" _Hinata, silent the whole time was doing her signature stance of playing with both her fingers and looking down._

"_Hinata-chan?" Sakura calls out and catches her attention away from her fingers._

"_Oh! Yes Sakura-chan?"_

"_Nothing Hinata, what are you doing?" She asks and gently pulls away from Sasuke's grasp and walks towards Hinata._

"_It's nothing Sakura" She looks down again and plays with her fingers._

_Smiling, Sakura looks back at the boys who are still arguing about their 'manhood's' and looks back at Hinata. "I think we should stop the boys or else they will probably try to rip each other's throats out…"_

"_At least Hinata's boobs are bigger!"_

"_So? Sakura's butt makes up for that!"_

"_Well, Hinata-chan has longer hair, so I have something to pull on while we go at it!"_

"_Oh yeah? Well Sakura has way more stamina, we can go on and on non-stop."_

_Twitching and feeling Inner Sakura take over, Sakura stomps over to the conceited men and grab them both by the ears. "AND NOW YOU'RE BOTH COMPARING ME AND HINATA?!" Sakura let's go of Naruto, but slaps his forehead hard enough for him to fall back and land on his butt towards the floor. Gripping her boyfriend's ear harder and towards her mouth, "AS FOR YOU, We're leaving! See you later guys!" She stomps away, dragging Sasuke along with her._

_Red from the conversation she overheard with Sakura, Hinata walks and watches Naruto rub his butt in pain. She crouches down slightly and kisses his forehead which made Naruto stare up and share lips for a bit. She smiles and extends a hand out for him, which he gladly took and get up let their fingers interlace together. "Let's go home."_

--

Still on top kissing and nibbling his lips, she lets him slide her panties off of her to her legs to the floor as she moans to his touch. He responds by kissing back and rubbing himself on to Hinata's clit which made her gasp at the touch. Loving the positive response, he pulls back from her kiss and grabs her butt, rubbing their bodies harder watching her face flush and moan.

"Mmm…mmm-! Naruto!"

"Hinata…You're so beautiful…"

She blushes and stares down as she leans back so Naruto can get a whole view of her body. "Naruto… " She moans as her moist cavern rubs against him again. Taking that as a full invitation, he slightly smirks and lifts her up a little so that he can go inside her. Biting her bottom lip, she slowly slides down and let a small moan pass her lips. Looking down at the action, she watches as she glides herself up and down his length not afraid to let out her mews of pleasure towards the man under her.

Encouraging for her to go faster, he lifts both his arms up to play with her boobs, his favorite part of her body. He places both thumbs on both nipples and rubs them unceremoniously. She mews louder at the stimulation as Naruto groans and lifts himself up to tease and suck both her nipples while still getting action from the woman on top. Wanting in control, Hinata stops him and pushes him back down again. "Naruto-Kun…P-Pull my hair…" she commands while still riding him. He smirks again and decides to take advantage of that situation by pulling her hair and pumping in and out of her as fast as he can as her moans got much louder and sexier. "H-Harder!" She half yells half moans. The man under did as told and plunged deeper and deeper inside making her yell out in ecstasy.

Naruto underneath is already almost building up on his orgasm as he's watching his girlfriend moan and bounce on him like crazy. A sight for sore eyes, she is. Looking at her alone can make any guy come, but too bad she was only Naruto's… and Naruto's alone. "Hinata… come with me." He groans and places his hands back to her hips. She looks down to his face and kisses him hungrily agreeing. Lifting herself back up, she leans back and rubs her clit so she can reach her orgasm faster. Naruto looks up and licks his lips at the amazing sight before him as he pumps faster and faster into her welcoming both their big 'O's' to come. Moaning even louder then before, she hits her orgasm and leans forward so Naruto could hit her spot over and over. Soon after, he worked his way until he shot his seed inside and has his own orgasm caving in after. Frozen after their amazing love making, Hinata slides off and lays down next to him smiling. She snuggled closer so that her head was resting on his chest.

"Naruto-Kun…?"

"Hmm?" He responded back tired.

Blushing Hinata let's out, "I liked being on top."

Smirking, Naruto agrees.

--

A/N : Please don't hate me T_T It's like… 5:12AM and I;m SOOO TIREDDD, Sorry if the ending was… too abrupt… I get lazy when I get really tired and I just figured I wanna finish this… and get it over with so I don't have to deal with it tomorrow! But yeah… anyways… R&R Please!


End file.
